


Living

by missbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Free Willy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Freddie Lounds thought she would ruin their lives....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> The idea sprouted after having a convo with @Delecterable on twitter.

"The defendant is found... not guilty."

Loud noises of protest, family member of the victims having to be held by guards from attacking in anger.

Sheer joy resided in only two people in the room: Will Graham and Alana Bloom.

Will sat at his bench, a single tear of happiness falling as he stood and shook hands with his lawyer.

"Will." He turned towards the woman's voice and instantly stepped up to the barrier, pressing as close as he could get while Alana leaned from the other side, the guards that were supposed to fill the empty space preoccupied.

Her cheeks were damp, a wide, joyous grin as she laughed and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Will baby. You're free."

And then her lips were on his. It wasn't even a conscious thought to congratulate him in this way, it just  _ happened _ .

The court room quieted as more and more people began to notice the couple embracing in the near center of the room.

*Click*

Freddie Lounds' camera snapped a photo of the moment, the only one she would need, before she slipped out of the room practically unnoticed.

 

* * *

" ** RENOWNED PSYCHIATRIST MACKS WITH ACCUSED CRIMINAL ** "

Alana's stomach dropped as she read the title, "No..."

Two days after Will's release from jail Alana opened the article, an image she was dreading to see flashing to life in front of her eyes; its caption read: " _ Critically acclaimed psychiatrist Dr. Alana Bloom gives the Chesapeake Ripper Will Graham a congratulatory embrace after he is wrongly declared not guilty for his obvious crimes, including the murder and cannibalism of celebrity victim Abigail Hobbs, daughter of the serial killer Garret-Jacob Hobbs whom Graham was said to be projecting. _ "

Tears welled up in her eyes, voice softly chanting, "No," over and over as she skimmed the strongly-worded article, Freddie knowing exactly what to say to tear her and Will's lives apart.

She kept scanning even when the comments section came into view, the most degrading thing of the whole article. Freddie had some well-known readers of her articles, a few of the names Alana recognizing as some of her colleagues.

She could already feel her career falling apart at the seams. In the next month 95% of her patients stopped their sessions with her, and almost half of the Universities she guest lectured at refused her any more classes.

And Will felt guilty as hell.

The man would often call her late at night drunk and sobbing, apologizing time after time until she had no choice but to visit his home and reassure him it wasn't his fault face-to-face, tell him that  _ she _ chose to kiss him, that this was all her own doing.

She would always end up staying until he fell asleep or passed out just to make sure he was okay before returning home, often shedding her own tears in worry for Will and his still unstable mental state.

 

* * *

Their relationship was rekindled when Hannibal attacked Will with a linoleum knife, practically gutting him on the spot.

Alana was by his side for every minute of his recovery, looking over his dogs once more while he was away, taking care of things that needed to be taken care of.

Hannibal's arrest as the Chesapeake Ripper didn't surprise her at this point, Will giving her a, "Told you," before they brushed it off and continued on.

Sex and beer was their main focus once Will was healthy enough, neither of them having a busy job to fill their time anymore.

A pattern emerged in their lives, a daily routine that happened to subtly that neither of them noticed. Both would wake up, eat a rushed breakfast, and head off to work, Alana to her few patients and Will to a boatyard a few miles away. The two would later get home, eat dinner, watch some TV, and have lazy sex before falling asleep on the couch, Alana shuffling to bed sometime in the night leaving Will on the couch til they woke up and started the whole thing again.

 

* * *

Three months after Hannibal's attack Alana realized that what she was doing, trudging through life hardly trying to get some footing somewhere once more. So she made a decision.

One year later Alana and Will were living down in the Florida Keys, married and expecting their first child.

The two had both cut ties with the FBI by then but every so often Crawford would call, trying his hardest not to beg Will to come back for just one more case, one more catch.

And only when their baby was ten years old, Alana feeding off the money from her parents' wills and Will spending said money on alcohol and dogs, did Crawford finally regain his weapon of choice against the monsters in the world.

Little did they know that Will's dignity and pride would be maimed for the rest of his life by accepting to help Jack, his just plain  _ stupid _ choice forever living on through the tender skin of his cheeks.

Another bout of recovery and Alana was furious with everyone, but especially herself, Lounds, and Hannibal Lecter, the man who had started it all.

The day before she was to get on a flight and pay the good doctor a visit did she realize what she was doing. He would see her harsh scolding one of praise, thrilled with himself that all his poking and prodding at Will had paid off in something worthwhile.

So instead Alana wrote her former mentor and colleague a letter, a short paragraph about their son and how he was doing in school and another on how their life had improved since Will's trial.

Inside the envelope she included their family portrait for the year, a happy, almost normal family enjoying their lives together; Alana leaning down with her cheek pressed against her child's, eyes lowered, the boy squinting his eyes shut in distaste at his mother's affection. Will leaned over them, hands upon their shoulders, and stared at the camera dead on, a genuine smile on his lips and life sparkling in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't feel like waiting to get it beta read so tell me if there are any mistakes please? Also didn't help that I wrote this at 2am on my phone.


End file.
